Bond
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Anakin's feels something through his connection to connection to his former Master. Worried, he decides to investigate... Set during Duchess of Mandalore arc


Anakin could feel something through the force bond shared with Obi-Wan. Something emotionally, it was getting stronger and stronger and peaking and he didn't think he had ever felt something so strong coming from Obi-Wan who was always so in control of his emotions. He opened his eyes, and saw Padme looking over at him from her spot on their bed. "What is it, Ani?" She laid a soft hand on his chest, and he smiled at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." He said, feeling another wave of heightened emotions roll off of Obi-Wan, but the more he felt them, the more he was sure they were positive, joy, elation, something else. "It's Obi-Wan."

"Is he hurt?" Anakin shook his head, trying to concentrate, not wanting to intrude on Obi-Wan if he didn't have to. "He seemed a bit off color today after the Senate meeting. He and the Duchess went to have coffee afterwards, I think they needed to talk."

Anakin again admired his wife's perception; he suspicioned she had deduced what he knew about Obi-Wan's feelings for the Duchess of Mandalore, their former bond of love that had perhaps been reignited aboard the ship. He had missed their exchange before he killed Merrick, but the two had hardly been able to look at each other since, so he supposed coffee was good for them. Coffee, however, did not explain these emotions, the heightened feelings. He let out a sigh, and wanting to be positive Obi-Wan wasn't hurt, delved deeper into their force bond.

He barely scraped the surface of it when his eyes flew open, his skin going pale. "Ani, what is it?" He looked at Padme and shook his head, trying instantly to put up a wall between himself and his former master.

* * *

Obi-Wan thrust back into her body, watching as she bit her lip to hold in a moan under him. "Don't fight it love, it's been far too long." He kept his hips moving, letting out groans into her neck and above her body, the space between them filled with electricity. She hooked one long, slender legs over his hips, digging her heel into his back, pressing him even deeper inside her, tugging his lips down to her breasts.

It had been years since they had done this, and he couldn't remember it ever feeling this amazing. They had come back to her quarters after coffee at Dexter's Café, and in a swirl of emotion, amidst a conversation about their past lives and love, he had found himself kissing her. It had progressed logically from there, their feelings, long repressed, taking over as she had flipped them onto the couch, straddling his hips and pressing him back into the cushions.

He quickened his pace now, his body burning to move faster, rougher, rattle the bed beneath them, but he controlled his urges. She was wrapped around him fully, urging him on, but he didn't want to hurt her, he refused to hurt her. He was almost overwhelmed with pleasure now though, he hadn't felt this loved or wanted in a very long time.

"Obi-Wan," His name came from her in a breathless gasp, and her arms pulled hi whole body even close, her lips pulling his into a kiss. He knew how close she was, could feel it as her body contracted around him with each thrust he made, and moments later, after a sharp thrust, angled to brush against the nerve endings she exposed to him, she clenched around him in a silent euphoria as her lips kissed him harder.

He kept moving, knowing he couldn't last much longer, but wanting to draw it out as long as possible. In the end, the slowing, but steady clenches of her muscles around him, coupled with the speed of his thrusts, pulled him over the edge. He broke their kiss and let out a primal groan into her skin, savoring the taste of her neck and the feel of her body for long moments before they finally separated. He collapsed next to her, holding her body flush against him, entwining their hands. It had been worth the wait, to hold her again, to have her again.

* * *

Padme was worried about her husband, he seemed almost distraught. He hadn't spoken in minutes, his eyes were closed like he was concentrating very hard on something, so she didn't interrupt him, simply placing a soothing hand on his chest. Finally, he opened his eyes, color returning to his face.

He smiled a tight lipped smile at her, and kissed her hand before turning back over on the bed, his shoulders tense. "Is Obi-Wan okay?"

"He's perfectly fine." His face was now buried in a pillow, but she thought she heard something that sounded suspiciously like "The Duchess is, too." But she decided not to press it since he clearly didn't want to talk. Instead, she rolled back over, keeping his hand in her own, letting the warmth of it draw her into sleep.


End file.
